Lynx Soul Gakuen
by Malconette Tara
Summary: Sebuah akademi misterius yang belajar tentang bagaimana cara berinteraksi dengan roh . Happy HakuShuu day ! #lewat satu hari. Theory Fire Spontanea. Chapter 5
1. Introduction

_Ada sebuah akademi dimana kita belajar bagaimana berhubungan dengan roh ._

_._

_Akademi yang tak jelas asal usulnya ._

_._

_Akademi yang tak terdaftar dalam Dinas Pendidikan Jepang _

_._

_Akademi yang tak diketahui keberadaannya _

_._

_Seseorang yang pernah belajar disitu , bahkan tak tahu bagaimana caranya dia bisa sampai di situ._

_._

_Tak ada seorang alumni pun yang dikabarkan kembali ke dunia tempatnya berada ._

_._

_Nama akademi itu adalah . . ._

_._

_Lynx Soul Gakuen _

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

Creator :

Malconette Tara

.

Disclaimer :

Inazuma Eleven and Inazuma Eleven GO

.

Genre :

Adventure

.

Warn harap dibaca :

Gaje , OOC , hancur , berantakan , weird , non sense , Innocent , so much OC , yang nulis baru selesai ujian , kalimat tidak memadai ,jelas , tepat dan pendeskripsian kurang , serta adanya ketidak mampuan Author untuk menulis immo series alias memaksakan diri dsb

.

This is an immortal series . Bagi yang tidak menyukai hal – hal berbau mistik , roh atau yang berhubungan dengan itu , saya persilahkan meninggalkan halaman ini .

_Mamoru ' s POV_

Aku menatap gerbang akademi yang bercat keperakan .

" Kenapa aku dikirim ke akademi ? Lagipula ini dimana ? "

Ah , iya . Aku ingat . Ibuku menyuruh masuk ke sini . Karena terlalu sering bermain sepak bola , Kaa – san kesal dan memindahkanku ke akademi berasrama .

Tapi , entah kenapa , aku merasa , ini bukan sekolah yang kutuju . Lagipula ,apa – apaan nama gakuen itu ? Lynx soul gakuen ? ini akademi psychological ? terlalu parahkah diriku sehingga masuk ke sekolah psikis ?

Tiba – tiba seseorang menepuk bahuku dengan pelan .

" Kau anak baru itu kan ? " Seorang pemuda bermata madu dan mempunyai rambut pony tail turquoise itu , tersenyum hangat padaku . " Namaku Kazemaru Ichirouta . Aku guider mu di gakuen ini . Kita sekamar dan sekelas . Aku bantu ya ? " katanya sambil mengangkat beberapa koperku .

" Maaf merepotkan , Kaze – kun . Namaku Endou Mamoru . Boku ga kara Raimon Gakko no seito desu . Douzo yoroshiku . Bisakah kau jelaskan lebih lanjut tentang gakuen ini ? "

" Tentu saja . Itu memang kewajibanku . "

Informasi yang kudapat saat kami berjalan menuju asrama adalah nama gakuen ini Lynx Soul Gakuen . Sebuah akademi yang mempelajari tentang roh atau jiwa . Di sini semua murid diharuskan untuk berkomunikasi dengan roh setiap harinya .

Di sekolah lamaku , aku kelas 2 SMA . Kata kazemaru , aku masuk di kelas 2A – S .

" Akademi ini terdiri dari SD , SMP , dan SMA . Sama seperti sekolah umumnya , SD punya 6 tingkatan , SMP dan SMA punya 3 tingkatan . Di setiap tingkatan terdapat level kelas yaitu S , I , L . Kelas 2A – S artinya kelas 2 SMA kelompok A level S "

" Maksud S , I , L itu apa ? "

" Aku tidak tahu . Pihak sekolah terus menutupinya . "

Kazemaru bercuap – cuap lagi .

" Setiap anak , masuk ke Spirit Skill Class , setelah makan siang . Spirit Skill Class ( SSC ) akan menentukan karakter seorang siswa dan misi yang akan diembannya serta label ijazah saat dia tamat dari Lynx Soul Gakuen . "

" Matte . 'Misi ' ? maksudnya ? " tanyaku .

" Misi untuk yang berhubungan dengan roh orang lain . "

" . . . "

" SSC dibagi menjadi shinigami soul , tenshi soul , guider soul , reincarnator spirit dan soother soul . Shinigami soul punya misi untuk mencabut nyawa . Karena masih pelajar , maka yang dicabut adalah nyawa hewan . Tenshi soul punya misi untuk melindungi anak – anak . Guider soul bertugas untuk membimbing roh yang tersesat . Reincarnator spirit bertugas untuk membantu roh bereinkarnasi . Soother soul , untuk penenang dan ' teman ' arwah yang takut , bingung , panik karena kematiannya . "

Akademi yang menarik , pikirku . Walaupun , terasa ' gaib ' , cukup menyenangkan bisa mempelajari arwah .

" Tapi , bagaimana caranya jika aku tak mempunyai sixth sense atau semacamnya ? "

" Namanya juga fiksi #dibenyekin . #dasarauthorbodoh . Maksudku , setiap anak yang namanya sudah terdaftar dalam LSG akan mempunyai kemampuan seperti anak indigo . "

Tak terasa , kami sudah tiba di depan pintu kamar asrama . Kazemaru memutar knop pintu .

" Ayo masuk . Kenapa diam saja ? '

Bagaimana aku tidak mematung ? kamarnya mewah sekali . Kamar berdesain klasik yang antik . Di ' yang - katanya - kamar - bagiku - rumah ' ada sofa tamu segala . Di sudut kiri pojok , dapur tertata rapi , ruang makan yang sederhana dengan ukiran – ukiran di kaki meja dan kursinya . Tidak ada sekat yang membatasi itu .

" UWAAA , bagus sekali ! Rumahku saja tidak sebagus ini ! "

Kazemaru hanya tersenyum melihat anak kampung yang melting begitu melihat kemewahan .

" Benarkah ? aku senang sekali jika kau senang berada disini . Kubuatkan cemilan untukmu ya . "

" Ano , dimana aku harus menaruh barang – barangku ? " kataku . Aku tak melihat lemari atau laci di ruangan itu .

" Oh . Ayo , kutunjukkan . "

Aku berjalan mengekorinya . Ketika kami berhadapan dengan dinding , Kazemaru menempelkan telunjuknya ,

" Ini lemarinya . Ikuti pola yang tertera dengan jari terlunjuk . "

" Wah , keren . "  
'" Lemari ini dirancang supaya tidak menghabiskan tempat . "

Jarinya bergerak pelan mengikuti pola dinding yang ternyata adalah namaku sendiri .

" Mamoru , menyingkir dari sisiku . " katanya saat hampir menyelesaikan ' password ' lemari .

" Eh ? Ke – "

DUAK !

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatku , dinding terbuka dan menghantam mukaku yang luar biasa kawaiinya ini . #huek

" A – aaaa … Itaiii … ! "

" Kan sudah kuperingatkan . " Kazemaru membantuku duduk di atas sofa . " Sebentar , kuambilkan es . "

Aku mengaduh kesakitan ketika es ditempelkan ke dahiku . Di hari pertama , aku sudah dapat benjol manis yang menghiasi kepalaku . Ini pelajaran buatmu , Mamoru baka . JANGAN PERNAH DI SAMPING ORANG YANG SEDANG MEMBUKA LEMARI ANEH .

Ku urungkan niatku untuk membereskan koper . Aku hanya duduk dan menikmati cemilan yang dibuat Kazemaru . Cookies dan ocha .

" Cookiesnya enak sekali ! Kazemaru pintar memasak ya . " kataku yang kembali terkejut .

" Ah , biasa saja . " kata Kazemaru . " Benjolmu sudah sembuh ? "

" Kelihatannya sudah . "

" Bagaimana kalau kau jalan jalan saja ? "

" Kau mau menemaniku ? "

" Tidak bisa . Aku harus menemui admin . Sebagai gantinya , pakai Notepad ini . "

" Notepad ? "

" Itu milikmu . Ada fitur peta di dalamnya . kau juga bisa menghubungiku jika tersesat . Nomorku sudah tersimpan . "

" Arigatou . "

Sebelum pergi , aku memasukkan koperku asal ke dalam lemari yang ternyata cukup lebar itu . Kepalaku menoleh ke arah kanan . Ada tempat tidur bertingkat yang terletak di ' di dalam dinding ' . Seperti tempat tidur yang ada di ' Pe***** of M*******ar .

Tunggu . Kenapa ada 3 tempat tidur ?

" Ichirouta , kenapa tempat tidurnya ada 3 ? Kita cuma berdua kan ? "

" Sebenarnya sih di kamar ini , ada 3 orang . Tapi , dia lebih sering di luar daripada di kamar . "

" Namae desuka ? "

Kazemaru tidak menjawab pertanyaanku , karena ada telepon di notepad miliknya .

" Moshi – moshi ? Nona Natsumi ? Gomen nasai . Saya akan segera kesana . "

" Gomen , Mamoru . Aku harus cepat . Kembalilah ke kamar sebelum jam 7 . "

" Hai ' … "

BLAM .

Aku menatap pintu kamar yang dihempaskannya . Benar benar sedang terburu buru .

Entah kenapa , aku merasa Kazemaru seperti Kaa – san .

_Mamoru , jangan pulang larut hanya karena latihan !_

_Kau juga harus belajar l_

_Kaa – san menaruh cemilanmu di kulkas._

_Barang barangmu ini berserakan . Cepat rapikan !_

_Lihat , headbandmu miring . Sini , biar diperbaiki ._

Air mataku menetes . Merasa bersalah pada Kaa – san yang selalu berusaha membimbingku dan aku yang selalu menolak bimbingannya .

Sebuah janji muncul di tengah tengah hatiku . Aku akan berusaha menjadi anak baik . Janji sederhana memang . Tapi , mewujudkan dan mempertahankannya , sangat sulit .

Iya ,kan ?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_End of Mamoru ' s POV_

Mamoru bersiul riang ketika menyusuri halaman gakuen . Cuacanya cukup bagus . Tidak terlalu panas dan tidak terlalu dingin . Karena hari Minggu , semua murid tidak kelihatan . Mungkin semuanya ada di asrama .

Sepanjang perjalannya , Mamoru bertemu dengan berbagai macam roh dan berkomunikasi dengan mereka . Roh anak kecil memakai kimono bernama Yura . Hantu lucu yang suka sekali menggambar , Miteru . Arwah wanita yang berjalan – atau melayang – di dekat air mancur LSG .

" Selanjutnya kemana ya ? "

Langkah Mamoru terhenti ketika dia tiba di depan lab Biologi . Di samping lab ada gang kecil gelap .

" Hm , ini tidak ada dalam peta notepad . " gumamnya . " Mungkin ini jalan pintas . "

Mamoru memutuskan menyusuri gang sempit itu . Begitu banyak semak belukar yang menghalangi jalannya . Untuk melewatinya , dia harus menunduk untuk menghindari ranting tajam yang bisa menembus kulitnya .

Seperti menuju sebuah halaman belakang sekolah . Atau lebih tepatnya ,

Sebuah hutan ?

Mamoru sebenarnya tak ingin Kazemaru khawatir jika ia tersesat . Tapi ,semangat untuk mengetahui suatu hal yang baru , menghapus semua resiko yang ada .

Ketika bau hujan mulai terhirup olehnya , dia mendongak dan . . .

" UWAAA ! Kirei naa ! "

Itu memang hutan . Tapi dengan view yang luar biasa bagus . Kebun bunga yang luas . Air terjun kecil yang mengalir deras menuju sungai . Lebatnya pepohonan serta bau udara yang segar .

" Aaahh , ini hebat sekali ! rasanya aku ingin tinggal disini ! "

Mamoru mengitari tempat yang menurutnya indah itu . Menghirup udara segar sepuas mungkin . Lalu menghempaskan tumbuhnya , ke rerumputan hijau . Para peri berteriak protes karena Fae Vassal mereka berkurang .

" Ah ,gomen , peri . Aku tak bermaksud untuk mengurangi Spirit kalian . "

Samar – samar , terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari balik pohon apel .

' Ada orang lain ?'

Perlahan , Mamoru menghampiri pohon dan mengintip dari batangnya .

Pemuda yang sebaya dirinya , berambut putih tulang berbentuk bawang , tengah tertidur dengan damai sembari bersandar pada batang pohon . Mamoru berjongkok mendekati pemuda aneh itu .

" Dia ini Spirit ? " katanya sambil menoel noel pipi pemuda bawang .

" Shinigami . . "

" Hah ? ke – "

Belum sempat Mamoru menyelesaikan kalimatnya , pemuda misterius itu telah menarik lengan dan menangkap tubuh Mamoru , menghempaskannya di rerumputan

" Siapa kau ? " Tanya pemuda itu , dengan tatapan mata onyx yang tajam . Jiwa Mamoru sedikit menciut , tapi , dia memberanikan diri untuk berbicara .

" A – aku Endou Mamoru . Anak baru disini . " Mamoru sedikit susah bernapas mengingat tubuh pemuda bawang itu menghimpit Mamoru . " Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu . "

Walaupun Mamoru berkata begitu , pemuda itu tak mau menyingkir dari tubuhnya .

" Ki – kimi ga . . . namae . . . desuka ? " Tanya Mamoru susah payah

Pemuda itu tak menjawab .

" A – ano . . . bisakah kau menyingkir dari tubuhku . Sulit sekali untuk bernafas . "

" Kalau aku tidak mau , bagaimana ? " kata Shuuya menyeringai dan ia semakin meminimalisir jaraknya dengan Mamoru . Mata coklat tua berpadu dengan onyx . Mamoru memberontak . Tapi ,tenaga Shuuya cukup untuk membungkam perlawanan Mamoru . Mamoru memejamkan matanya .

' Ja – jangan mendekat . . . '

SLURP

"Eh ? "

Shuuya menyingkirkan headband Mamoru dengan tangannya dan menjilati luka gores di dahi Mamoru .

" Apa yang - ?! " Mamoru membuka kelopak matanya dengan cepat

" Kenapa lukamu dibiarkan begitu ? nanti infeksi . " jawab pemuda lembut , berbeda dengan yang tadi . Kemudian ,dia berdiri dan mengeluarkan perban kecil dari sakunya lalu menempelkannya ke dahi Mamoru . Mamoru hanya berdiri mematung

" Dekimashita . Umm , . . . "

" Endou . Endou Mamoru . "

" Nah , Mamo – chan . Pulanglah ke asrama sebelum malam datang . "

" Na – NANII ? MAMO – CHAN KATAMU ?! "

"Oh , kau laki – laki ya ? "

" JANGAN PURA – PURA BODOH ! " Mamoru benar benar marah .

" Habisnya , kau manis sih . " Ucapan Shinigami bawang itu membuat Mamoru blushing .

" Tapi , MENYEBALKAN ! " lanjutnya , kabur dari hutan itu

Oke tarik kata kata tentang ' blushing ' . Kita akan menggantinya dengan 'mengamuk '

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

" Ya ampun .Mamoru , apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhmu ? "

" Hanya terkena goresan duri . " jawab Mamoru ." Jangan khawatir . "

" Kau sudah kenal dengan teman kita satu lagi ? " Tanya Kazemaru , menyiapkan handuk basah untuk Mamoru

" Iie ' " Mamoru meminum teh yang disediakan Kazemaru .

" Mencariku Kazemaru ? "

Pemuda yang dimaksud muncul di hadapan Mamoru .

Mamoru hampir menjatuhkan gelasnya .

Readers pasti tahu . . .

Yak benar . Dialah sang pemuda bawang putih yang mengobati luka Mamoru .

" Namanya Gouenji Shuuya . " kata Kazemaru

" Hei , kita bertemu lagi Mamo – chan . . . " kata Shuuya mengerling padanya .

" I – ITU – SI ONI NO NINNIKU ! "

"Kalian saling kenal ? "

Mereka berdua tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kazemaru .

" Ya sudah . " Kazemaru mengedikkan bahunya . " Aku mau mandi dulu . "

As Kazemaru take a bath for 5 minute, Mamoru feels it will be 5 years

" Aku benar – benar senang bisa sekamar denganmu , Mamo – chan . "

" . . ."

" Artinya kaulah target pelampiasan ku "

" HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Tsudzuketa**

LSG PUN DIPUBLISH !

Akhirnya , bisa bikin fic serius ! yah , walau ada sedikit humor sih .

Padahal 2 fic masih belum terselesaikan .

Tapi udah bikin fic baru

Karena Sepertinya akan menjadi immo series panjang , maka Malco putuskan untuk mengupdatenya seminggu sekali . Satu fic LSG satu lagi fic lain . Kalau bisa .

Disini hal hal gaib belum terlalu tampak , di chap berikutnya mungkin kelihatan .

Pairing pertama udah keliatan kan ?

Karena ada yang nanya umur Malco berapa , Malco akan memberitahu kalian . Umur Malco masih 15 toh . Baru aja jadi anak SMA ( dengan paper work berjibun dan rumus kimia hapalan )

Di review ya !

Malconette Tara

The Lethal Revolver


	2. Quest 2 :First Class , First Trouble

" _Mamoru ? ! Daijoubu ka ? ! "_

" _I – Ichi – UWAAAAGHH ! "_

" _MAMORU ! Biar kupanggil Shuuya ."_

" _JANGANNN ! "_

" _Ta – tapi , kau- "_

" _Ti – tinggalkan aku ! aku baik – baik saja ! " Mamoru menggigit bibir bawahnya ntuk menahan rasa sakit ._

" _Ba – baiklah . " _

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

Chapter 2 :

First Class , First Trouble

Warn tambahan :

Siapin kantong Kintaro (kantung muntah ) ato ember . Karena akan ada adegan mencrot sana mencrot sini . Darah ? Fufufu . Secret dong .

Mamoru mungkin tak akan menyangka , di first day schoolnya , adegan yang ( menurutnya ) gore terjadi pada dirinya .

Oke , Mamoru . Ini hari pertamamu . Kau harus tampil sebaik mungkin .

" Mamoru , sarapannya sudah siap ! " teriak Ichirouta dari dapur .

" Baik ! "

Mamoru membetulkan letak dasinya yang sedikit miring . Awalnya , Mamoru sedikit bingung dengan sistem seragamnya . Bukan memakai gakuran , tapi memakai jas hitam resmi . Seperti yang Ichirouta bilang .

Mamoru pergi ke ruang makan dan mendapati Shuuya hanya mengenakan dalaman jas / kemeja putih , sedang menikmati kopi hitamnya .

" Ohayou , Mamo – chan . . . " katanya , menyeringai jahil . Mamoru sebal melihatnya .

" Bisakah kau berhenti dengan ' Mamo – chan ' ? Aku punya nama yaitu Endou Mamoru . "

" Nama imut seperti itu lebih cocok dengan embel – embel ' Chan ' "

" CUKUP ! "

Pagi yang damai telah hancur akibat fight antara si tanduk dengan si bawang putih . ZING !ZAP ! ZAP! TAK ! TAK ! Semua barang sudah menjadi UFO sekarang . Lha wong , dilempar sana sini .

" Tsuno ! "

" Ninniku ! "

" TSUNO ! "

" NINNIKU !

" TSUNOO ! "

" NINNIKUU ! "

" TOMERUUUUU ! "

SIIINGG . . .

"BISAKAH KALIAN TIDAK BERKELAHI 1 MENIIT SAJA ! " Teriak Ichirouta , frustasi . "KITA HAMPIR TERLAMBAT ! DAN KALIAN MASIH SEMPAT BERKELAHI ? ! "

" Gomen nee , Ichi – kun . " kata Mamoru dan Shuuya , melakukan zareia begitu melihat Aku no Tsuno milik Ichirouta .

Ichirouta benar – benar depresi melihat tingkah kedua pemuda itu . Pasalnya , fight mereka telah terjadi sejak semalam . Saat itu , dia sedang mandi , dan ketika keluar , Mamoru dan Shuuya sudah cakar – cakaran . SAMPAI MALAM TIBA DAN SAMPAI DIA BERKATA ' OYASUMI ' PUN , MEREKA TETAP BERKELAHI SAMBIL ADU MULUT .

" Gochisousa madeshita ! Ittekimasu ! "

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Class 2A - S

" Kita kedatangan murid baru . . Nah , Endou perkenalkan dirimu kepada kami . " kata Sensei Hitomiko .

" Ohayou gozaimasu , hajimemashite , Watashi wa Endou Mamoru desu , douzo yoroshiku ,minna . "

" Kau boleh duduk dimanapun yang kau suka . "

Yang kusuka ya , hm.. asal jangan di dekat si setan bawang putih itu ( ternyata mereka sekelas ). Dekat Kazemaru ? jangan . . . nanti jadinya non – conversationalist . Ya sudah , dekat anak si kacamata google itu saja .

" Di sana saja , sensei . " kata Mamoru menunjuk ke arah anak yang berambut dread .

" Oh . "

Mamoru duduk di bangku pilihannya .

" Kidou Yuuto " anak itu lebih dulu mengenalkan dirinya . Mamoru tersenyum menyambut uluran tangannya . " Endou Mamoru "

" Nah , hari ini kita akan mempelajari tentang motif arwah yang tidak ingin meyeberang ke ' jembatan ' . Untuk anak guider soul , ini penting bagi kalian " kata Hitomiko sensei .

" Eh ? jembatan apa ? " bisik Mamoru pada Yuuto .

" Penghubung antara dimensi roh dengan dimensi nyata . "

" Maksudmu dia jadi arwah penasaran ? "

" Bahasa kasarnya . "

" Motif pertama adalah mencari tahu siapa dan apa yang menyebabkan dia mati . Kedua , tidak ingin meninggalkan dimensi nyata karena ada orang yang dia sayangi atau yang ingin ditemui . Motif ketiga , sekedar iseng atau ingin eksis . "

" Apa ada yang seperti itu ? " gumam Mamoru " Arwah yang aneh . "

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

: Skip Time :

Breaktime

Mamoru adalah orang yang supel . Tidak sulit baginya untuk bergaul dengan teman sekelasnya . Ichirouta dan Shuuya memperhatikan Mamoru dari kejauhan .

" Lihat , dia lebih conversationalist ketimbang ' anak itu ' . " kata Ichirouta .

" Entahlah . " Shuuya tak begitu memperhatikan karena asyik dengan susunya .

" Kau masih memikirkan ' dia ' ? makanya, kau iseng dengan Mamoru . "

" Tidak juga . "

" Uso no Shinigami . Padahal , kau orangnya , menurut kebanyakan orang , kerenlah , gantenglah , cool de es te . Kenapa di depan Mamoru – "

" Bukannya kau sama saja ? "

" Apanya ? "

" Kerenlah , gantenglah , cool de es te . "

" Ya , err . . . "

" Gak bisa jawab ? " Shuuya tetap dengan muka dinginnya .

" Bodo ah . " Ichirouta garuk pipi .

" Pergilah , FC mu akan menyerang kelas ini . "

" Hei , memangnya kau tidak pu – "

" KYAAAA ! KAZEMARU – KUNN ! " Para fangirls sudah memburunya . Oh , tamatlah sudah .

" Kau benar " kata Kazemaru , horror , melihat FC yang berkerumun di depan pintu kelas . " Aku harus pergi . Tolong beritahu Mamoru tentang SSC nya , ya ! "

" Hn . "

" Mata nee ! " DZING !

" Dadah , semoga selamat ya . " kata Shuuya sambil melambaikan sapu tangan pada pemuda turquoise itu .

-0-0-0-0-

" Mamoru , aku membuatkanmu sesuatu . " kata Kogure . Kalau Kogure nih , pasti ada apa apanya !

" Apa itu ? "

" Ini . " Kogure menyodorkan sepotong cake coklat .

" Kue ? "

" Ini terbuat dari biji bunga asagao . " kata Kogure " Silakan dimakan "

" Uwaa , arigatou ! "

Mamoru membuka mulut . Kogure berbinar – binar .

1 senti menuju kematian Mamoru .

PLAK !

Shuuya menampar tangan Mamoru yang sedang memegang kue jahanam itu .

" Jangan dimakan ! " kata Shuuya tegas .

" Ke – kenapa ? "

" Pokoknya jangan dimakan ! "

" IYA MEMANGNYA KENAPA ? ! " suara Mamoru mengeras .

" Pasti akan ada hal yang tidak akan kau inginkan ! "

" Tapi , Kogure sudah membuatnya ! " Mamoru bersikeras . Shuuya menyerah . Wajah Mamoru terlalu kawaii untuk dilawan #BAM !

" Ya sudah , aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalau SSC mu ada di tipe Guider Soul . " Shuuya melunak , tapi tetap was – was jika Mamoru memakan kue terlaknat itu . Mamoru tak tahu kalau kue dari biji bunga asagao itu telah memakan lebih dari 10 korban , termasuk anak kelas 3 juga guru .

" Ya , tengkyu . " Mamoru emang gak niat mengatakan trims pada Shuuya . Kenapa dia sok keren saat ini ? pikir Mamoru .

HAUP !

Oh , tidak . Shuuya nyesel , mampuslah kau Mamoru .

" JANGAN ! "

" WAH ,Terlanjur dimakan. " kata Mamoru .

" . . . Mamoru , kau tak tau biji bunga asagao ? " kata Shinichi , sedikit berkeringat dingin.

" Tidak . "

" ITU SALAH SATU OBAT PENCAHAR "

Shuuya meninggalkan TKP dengan penjelasan padat singkat serta jelas .

UWHAAAT ?

" KOGUREEEE ! "

" Ushihishi ." Kogure segera kabur .

Efek pencahar mulai terasa .

" UUUGHH . . . . "

" Ma – Mamoru ? "

" GYAAAA ! " Mamoru kocar – kacir ke toilet .

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ichirouta berhasil kabur dari FC nya yang sangat horrible . Di tengah jalan , dia bertemu dengan Shuuya yang berjalan santai .

" Kau sudah – "

" Iya , sudah . " Shuuya sedikit pucat .

" Ada apa Shuuya ? "

" Ma – Mamoru dalam bahaya . "

" Bahaya ? bahaya apa ? "

" Biji bunga asagao ! "

" NANII ? ! " Ichirouta langsung tau apa yang terjadi . Ini pasti ulah Kogure . Sebab , satu kelas sudah pernah merasakan yang namanya pencahar . Ih , pingin mati !

" Kenapa kau malah meninggalkannya , BAKA ! "

" Aku sudah berusaha memberitahunya ! tapi dia tak mau dengar ! "

" Ya ampun ! gimana nih ! " Baik Ichi maupun Shuuya , mereka sama – sama panik .

" Oh iya ! Haruna tau penawarnya ! "

" Ya udah , minta cepetan sana ! kok ga daritadi ? ! kowe gimana sih ? !" Kazemaru ngebentak Shuuya . Bagai sapi dicucuk pake linggis , Shuuya cabut ke kelas 1B – S

" Semoga anak itu baik – baik saja ! "

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mamoru beneran mules . Mules banget .

" UUUGHH ! "

Suara BROBOTBOT pun terdengar.

Kazemaru berteriak dari luar

" Mamoru ? ! Daijoubu ka ? ! "

" I – Ichi – UWAAAAGHH ! "

" MAMORU ! Biar kupanggil Shuuya ."

" JANGANNN ! "

" Ta – tapi , kau- "

" Ti – tinggalkan aku ! aku baik – baik saja ! " Mamoru menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa sakit . Uanjriiitt , perut gwww ,sakit bangeet

" Ba – baiklah . "

Shuuya menabrak pintu toilet pria .

" Mamo – chan ? ! kau baik – baik saja ?"

" KAU INI BAGAIMANA ? ! MASIH SEMPAT BERKATA MAMO – CHAN ? "

" BUKA DULU PINTUNYA ! "

" SINTING ! MANA BISA KUBUKA ! ADUDUH , SUAKIIIT ! "

" KAU HARUS MINUM PENAWARNYA DULU ! "

" PERUTKU MASIH SAKIT ! "

Ichi hanya melihat kedua orang itu saling shouting satu sama lain dengan dibatasi 1 pintu toilet . Shuuya , bahkan tak peduli jasnya yang tak berbentuk lagi , begitupun dengan Ichirouta . Menurut pandangan mereka , Mamoru adalah anak dengan fisik kuat . Itu menurut pengakuannya yang mengatakan bahwa dia seorang pemain bola . Tapi kalau pencahar yang beraksi , itu lain ceritanya .

"ASTAGA , MAMO ! BUKA PINTUNYA ! DAN JANGAN DI FLUSH DULU ! "

" NANI MITERU ? ! KAU KIRA AKU KUCING ? ! KUCING SAJA MENGUBUR KOTORANNYA DENGAN PASIR !"

" POKOKNYA JANGAN BERBALIK KE BELAKANG ATAU NGEFLUSH WCNYA ! "

Terlambat , Mamoru berbalik .

" BAKA MAMORU ! INI TOILET KE 3 ! "

Mamoru sudah tak bisa berkata apa – apa lagi . Karena yang dilihatnya ,hantu Hanako bertengger disitu .

" Halo , Mamoru . Mules yah ? " si Hanako ngajak bicara .

" UGYAAAAAA ! "

" MAMORU ! BUKA KUNCINYA ! " DAK ! DAK ! DAK ! Shuuya menggebuk pintu toilet itu .

Mamoru buru buru memakai celananya dan membuka kunci dengan cepat .

Bruk ! GYAAAA ! HANAKOOO !

Setelah berteriak sebegitu kencangnya , Mamoru pingsan di tempat

" Ya ampun . " respon Kazemaru , berjongkok di samping Mamoru .

" Penawarnya bagaimana ? "

" Kita harus memberikannya sesegera mungkin . Jika tidak , ketika dia siuman , tubuhnya langsung lemas semua . "

" Kau ' Soother soul ' kan , Ichirouta ? "

" Ya. "

" Hari ini kau harus memenuhi panggilan Futa , jadi biar aku yang menjaga Mamo – chan "

" Uhm , baiklah . Tapi , jangan macam – macam padanya ! "

" Iya , iya . "

" Hei , Hanako . Ini semua salahmu ! " tuding Kazemaru , sebelum meninggalkan toilet terkutuk itu .

" Apa ? Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku , kok . " Hanako menjelaskan dengan santai

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Skip time !

Clinic

Mamoru membuka matanya pelan . Kepalanya sedikit pusing . Dia mencoba mengingat – ingat apa yang telah terjadi .

Kue , biji bunga asagao , toilet ,Hanako . . .

" Kau sudah sadar ? "

Mamoru menoleh ke kanan . Shuuya menatapnya dengan tampang datar .

" Shu – Argh . . . " rasa mulas di perutnya terasa lagi . Shuuya buru – buru memberikan penawarnya pada Mamoru .

" Kalau kau benar – benar tidak bisa bangun , aku akan menuliskan surat permisi untuk Admin Guider Soul . Mereka akan mengerti . "

" Tidak usah . Aku menghargai kebaikanmu , tapi kumohon , jangan . Ini hari pertamaku , di sini . " tolak Mamoru

" Baiklah . Aku akan mengantarmu ke ruang Guider Soul "

Mamoru terhuyung ketika dia turun dari tempat tidur. Kalau tidak ditahan oleh Shuuya , dirinya mungkin sudah berdebum dengan lantai . Efek pencahar itu sungguh menghabiskan tenaganya .

" Hhh , apa boleh buat . " kata Shuuya ,mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya .

" Apa ini ? " Tanya mamoru menimang – nimang botol kecil pemberian Shuuya .

" Chiyu no Mizu . Untuk pemulihan kekuatanmu . Kau memang bisa sampai dengan selamat di ruang Guider Soul , tapi jika mereka langsung memberimu misi , bagaimana jadinya ? " Mamoru terdiam .

" Terima kasih . " Kali ini Mamoru mengucapkannya dengan sungguh – sungguh , lalu dia meminum Chiyu no Mizu itu .

" Sebelum itu , kita pergi ke ruang Shinigami Soul dulu ,ya . "

" Kenapa ? "

" Ini ada hubungannya dengan SSC mu . . . "

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ruang ShinSoul kelihatan tidak bersahabat , seperti dipenuhi oleh aura – aura hitam . Mamoru bergidik .

" Oh , Gouenji – san ? " Tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat sama seperti Mamoru . " Ini partner anda ? "

" Ichinose , apa misi untuk anak ini ? " kata Shuuya , tanpa basa – basi .

" Ada . Aku baru saja mau memberitahukannya padamu . " Ichinose memberikan selembar kertas pada Shuuya .

_Tempat : Kastil Brimingham_

_Target : Membawa ' pulang ', Kariya Masaki dan Kageyama Hikaru. Duo yang selalu mengisengi wisatawan yang datang ._

" Hanya ini ? "

" Ya . Tapi , hampir semua Shin dan Guider sudah mencobanya , tak ada yang berhasil . Bahkan , kapok untuk datang lagi . "

" Sampai sebegitunya . Trims , ya . "

" Sama – sama "

Gouenji menarik Endou yang imannya hampir saja lemah melihat kesangaran murid Shinigami Soul .

" Misi untukmu telah ditetapkan , Mamoru . "

" Bukankah itu misimu ? " Tanya Endou , heran .

" Ichirouta belum menjelaskannya padamu ? "

" Tentang ? "

" Begini , Mamo – chan . " Shuuya berhenti sebentar . " Setiap murid punya partner untuk menjalankan misinya . SSC , walaupun berbeda tipe , mereka harus saling membantu . Soother soul berpasangan dengan Reincarnator Spirit . Bahkan ada murid Soother Soul berpair dengan Tenshi Soul . Guider Soul selalu berpasangan dengan murid di ShinSoul . "

" Maksudmu , aku dari Guider Soul dan kamu dari ShinSoul , berpartner , begitu ? "

" Yap . "

" Setiap misi ? "

" Iya . "

Mamoru merasa mual lagi , serasa seperti makan kue bom buatan Kogure lagi .

" Misi dimulai setelah makan siang , temui aku di gerbang sekolah . "

" . . . "

" Mamo – chan . " Shuuya mengedipkan sebelah matanya , lalu pergi .

" HUWAAAAAAAAAAA ! "

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ichirouta menemui Mamoru di kafetaria . Dia menemukan Mamoru dengan wajah tak berbentuk.

" Mulasmu sudah hilang ? " tanyanya , duduk di samping Mamoru .

" Sudah "

" Oh , cepat sekali . Biasanya tenaga kita belum pulih benar . "

" Shuuya memberiku Chiyu no Mizu . "

" EEEHH ? ! "

" Ada apa , Ichi – kun ? kenapa kaget ? "

" Kau tau apa itu Chiyu no Mizu ? "

" Uhm , tidak . "

" Itu air langka yang hanya didapat di Dataran Tibet . Dan di Lynx Soul gakuen , harganya sangat mahal . Karena itu penggunaannya benar – benar dihemat . "

" Masa ' sih ? "

" Iya . Shuuya sayang banget padamu , Mamoru . "

Mamoru sedikit terkejut .

" Uhm , Ichi , aku mau tanya , jika kita diberikan misi , kita harus dipasangkan dengan kelas SSC lain , kan ? " Ya . Oh , aku belum memberitahumu ya ? "

" Sudah dikasih tahu sama Shuuya . "

" Jadi dia partnermu ? "

" Elhoh ? kok tahu ? "

" Biasanya anak ShinSoul yang memilih anak Guider Soul . Ternyata dia memilihmu . Shuuya termasuk ke dalam deretan anak elite yang selalu menjalankan misinya dengan baik . "  
" Hah ? kupikir , dia orangnya . . . "  
" Jangan salah sangka . Dia begitu jika berada di depan kita berdua . Di luar , dia berubah menjadi monser yang dingin dan kaku . "

Kepribadian yang menarik , pikir Mamoru .

" Mamoru , kau dipanggil oleh Shuuya . " kata Rika , yang saat itu berpapasan dengan Mamoru .

" Oh, baiklah . "

" Titip salam untuknya , yaa ! "

Dasar Rika . Ichinose mau diapain tuh ?

" Baiklah , Ichi – kun , aku pergi dulu . " Kazemaru hanya melambaikan tangan , karena asik dengan sup _ukha ( sup ikan Rusia ) _nya .

Sungguh , Mamoru tak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda bawang itu , jam makan belum selesai , dan mereka langsung menjalankan misi ? Apa anak itu belum makan ? Mamoru mengantungi roti isi coklatnya , untuk berjaga – jaga kalau Shuuya benar – benar tak makan siang .

Kenapa Shuuya memilihnya sebagi partner ? dan yang lebih terpenting , kenapa Shuuya terus menerus mengusilinya ? Mamoru makin tak mengerti .

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**TSUDZUKETA**

Chappy 2 muncul !

Maafkan saya jika tak sesuai dengan tema , judul , atau genre ! .

Oh iya , ada pemberitahuan yang harus sampaikan.

Umur saya sebenarnya 14 ! . #dasar bodoh , umur sendiri tidak tahu !

Ren – kun menyadarkan saya ! saat baca berkas . . .

" Tara ? "

" oi . "

" Kenapa umurmu bisa tua setahun ?"

" hah ? "

" Lahir taon 1999 kan ?"

" Yoi . "

" 2013 dikurang 1999 berapa ? "

" 14 "

" Nah , loh . "

" Aaargh ! anda benar !

Begitulah . . . Hiks .

Walaupun begitu , saya tetap diijinkan untuk writing with my own style , kan ? ga peduli umur berapapun itu .

Gimme your comment !

Malconette Tara

The Lethal Revolver


	3. Quest 3 : Mission ! Alnwick Castle

" Shuuya , aku capeekk"

" Capek apa ? aku juga ikut denganmu kan ? "

" Ya , tapi . . . " Mamoru dengan kesal memandang Shuuya.

"KAU TERBANG SEDANGKAN AKU JALAN KAKI !"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 3

Mission ! : Alnwick Castle

"Astaga , kapan sampainyaa ?" sungut Mamoru.

"BERHENTILAH MENGOMEL !"

Ini semua gara – gara Ichinose yang salah memberikan informasi. Setau Shuuya , tak ada kastil berhantu di Birmingham. Kalau hanya info ' kastil ' nya saja yang salah sih , tidak apa – apa. Ternyata, kertas misi ShuuMamo tertukar dengan yang lain. Isi misi tetap sama, tentang duo jahil yang senang mengganggu wisatawan. Hanya tempatnya yang salah. Misi di Birmingham ditujukan untuk pasangan junior, KyouTen, di Universitas Birmingham ! Jauh beda dengan Kastil Birmingham ! Apa – apaan ini, jadi Admin kok gak becus.

Ichinose malah santai bilang begini ,

" Ya sudah . Misi tetap sama . Hanya tempat yang berbeda. Kalian ditugaskan di Kastil Alnwick, di Newcastle."

"Tapi, kami sudah sampai di Birmingham !" kata Shuuya dari video call Notepad nya.

"Yaa, kalian tinggal pergi dari Birmingham ke Newcastle ! Gak jauh kok ! beres kan !"

Apa katanya ? gak jauh ? Itu artinya kita mengarungi setengah bagian dari Britania Raya ! Suruh ngesot tuh orang, baru nyampe setelah 20 taon kemudian ! Ya, dia di gakuen, enak – enakan santai begitu. Coba dia yang kerja ? Wah, mulutnya udah berbusa mungkin karena ngomel mulu.

Seperti Mamoru saat ini .

" Hei , setan bawang , kenapa tidak naik bus saja ? "

" Keberadaan siswa Lynx Soul Gakuen tidak boleh diketahui ." kata Shuuya, terus mengepakkan sayap kelelawarnya." Jadi , ketika kita keluar dari gerbang LSG, otomatis kita akan invisible. Seperti roh."

"Kenapa ada sayap setan di punggungmu ?"

"Ini khusus untuk ShinSoul. Kalau TenSoul, sayap mereka seperti bulu burung dan berwarna putih. GuiSoul juga ada sih. Tapi, hanya beberapa orang."

"Kenapa begitu ? "

"Dibutuhkan waktu kira – kira 3 tahun untuk belajar terbang."

" Apa ? 3 tahun ? sesulit itu . "

Shuuya tak berbicara apa – apa lagi . Dirinya juga sudah lelah . Saat ini ,mereka baru sampai di Manchester City . Dan beristirahat di Bundaran Albert . Menikmati arsitektur bangunan klasik , serta ketenangan orang – orang di sekitarnya .

" Kastil Alnwick ya ? " Shuuya langsung mencari info tentang kastil Alnwick di Notepad miliknya.

" Duh , kita masih harus melewati Kota Leeds . Barulah sampai di Newcastle . Artinya dari Birmingham ke Newcastle, kita hampir mengarungi setengah bagian Inggris ! " Mamoru menyeruput coklat panasnya .

" Ada . Kastil Alnwick . Termasuk dari 7 kastil terindah di Inggris . Cerita hantu yang suka mengganggu wisatawan . Hikaru Kageyama dan Kariya Masaki . Orang Inggris menyebut mereka dengan nama Lucian Dark untuk Hikaru dan Aithor Cazadhor untuk Masaki . "

" Kalau jahil , seharusnya tidak susah untuk menuntun mereka ke Spirit Bridge . "

" Tapi , banyak agen ( siswa yang sedang menjalankan misi ) yang bilang, mereka tak mau berurusan dengan Duo itu."

" . . . "

Mamoru dan Shuuya bersiap – siap meninggalkan Bundaran Albert.

" Anak itu ?"

" Ya, yang pakai headband."

" Lemah."

" Jangan remehkan kekuatannya."

" Anak itu sendiri bahkan tak tahu kekuatan apa yang dimilikinya."

" Kenapa semua target di matamu , kau anggap enteng ? ." Reize kelihatan tak senang dengan teammatenya. Guran tidak menanggapi Reize.

" Lho ? si bawang itu juga ada disini."

" Sejak ' anak itu ' tidak ada, dia beralih ke Endou . "

" Yah . . . " Pemuda berambut merah menyala itu , mengkokang revolver nya . " Jangan harap kalau Weapon Gakuen berbaik hati untuk mereka. Seperti yang kita lakukan 3 tahun lalu."

" Jangan bergerak sekarang. Kita hanya ditugaskan untuk memata – matai mereka. "

" Cih. "

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Di Leeds City, MamoShuu bertemu dengan agen lainnya, Gillis – Feia, dari kelas 1A – I. Mereka baru saja pulang dari Reddish Town.

"Uang jatuh dari langit ?"

" Ya." kata Gillis.

" Bagaimana bisa ?"

" Ada roh kurang kerjaan, menjatuhkannya dari atas sana. Katanya, dia bosan, karena tak kunjung menemukan Spirit Bridge."

" Mudah sekali."

" Kami akan pulang dari Manchester saja." kata Gillis, lagi .

" Kalian mau kemana ?" tanya Feia

" Alnwick Castle . " jawab Mamoru .

" EEH ? hantu yang suka menjahili wisatawan itu ? "

" Kuharap , kalian berhati – hati . Hikaru dan Kariya , bukan hanya sekedar mengisengi belaka . " sahut Gillis .

" Nani miteru ? "

" Begini . Biasanya , hantu yang tinggal di kastil mengganggu manusia dengan cara membuat suara aneh , menghempas pintu , atau dengan cara seperti hantu pada umumnya . Tapi , yang ini lain . Mereka punya kemampuan seperti Frighten Soul. Mengambil alam bawah sadarmu dan menakut – nakutimu . "

" Aku masih tidak mengerti . " kata Mamoru , garuk kepala .

" Kalian akan mengetahuinya nanti . Sudah 12 agen yang mencobanya , tapi tak ada yang berhasil "

" Baiklah . Terima kasih atas informasinya . "

" Nikmati kencan kalian . " kata Shuuya ,datar .

" Ka – kami tidak berkencan kok ! " Mendadak , Feia & Gillis blushing berat .

" Bohong , tuh . Kalian sengaja berputar ke Kota Leeds untuk berlama – lama di Inggris kan ? Padahal Manchester ada diantara Leeds dan Reddish . "

" E – ano – itu . . . "

" Ayo pergi , Feia ! " Gillis segera menarik Feia dan terbang meninggalkan agen ShuuMamo .

" Kita juga harus bergegas . " kata Shuuya , mengepakkaan sayap setannya lagi .

" Matte ! enak saja kau terbang meninggalkanku ! " sungut Mamoru .

" Jadi ? mau bagaimana ? "

" Ajarkan aku caranya ! "

" Kau tahu kalau belajar terbang butuh waktu 3 tahun kan ? "

" Kalau tidak dicoba , kita tak akan tahu hasilnya ! "

" Waktu kita tidak banyak. Mustahil mengajarimu di saat seperti ini. "

" Begini saja . Kalau aku berhasil membimbing Kariya dan Kageyama ke Spirit Bridge , kau harus mengajariku terbang ! Bagaimana ? "

" . . . "

" Jangan – jangan , kau takut ke Kastil Alnwick ? "

" Tidak . Maaf saja . Aku tak akan terpancing dengan hasutanmu . " Mamoru makin sebal . " Untuk sementara . . . " Shuuya mengangkat Mamoru dengan Bridal Style nya .

" UWAAA ! "

" Kau akan kuajak untuk terbang . " Lalu , anak dari ShinSoul itu melesat ke angkasa .

" GYAAAA ! AKU TAKUUT ! " Mamoru tidak berhenti berteriak dan dia memejamkan matanya begitu rapat .

" Kau ini bagaimana ? katanya mau belajar terbang . Masa' kau takut . "

" YA ! AKU MAU BELAJAR , TAPI JANGAN NGEBUT SEPERTI INI ! "

" Yah , kita hampir sampai . Menara kastilnya sudah kelihatan . Leeds lumayan dekat dengan Alnwick. "

Dari kejauhan , Alnwick kelihatan indah . Halaman depan seperti dihamparkan permadani rumput . Pohon bereozka juga tumbuh disana . Siapapun yang tak pernah ke sana, pasti tidak akan mengira bahwa kastil itu berhantu.

Mamoru meronta – ronta . Shuuya agak kewalahan . Akibatnya , pendaratan dilakukan dengan sangat tidak cantik . Kepala mendarat duluan. Kalau mau ditambah efek dramatis , akan ada suara BLAAR di BGM nya .

" Ah , kau ini ba – "

Shuuya terdiam sesaat. Mamoru juga . Pasalnya , posisi mereka ini dianggap sangat menguntungkan oleh para fujoshi . Mamoru di atas dan Shuuya di bawah . Hampir berciuman ! hampir ! 1 mm lagi sodara – sodaraa ! hidung merekalah yang menjadi penghalang untuk adegan itu !

"A – a –a … "

"Menyingkir dariku , dasar ecchi !"

Shuuya mendorong Mamoru sampai terpelanting ke belakang. Mamoru , mengusap kepalanya yang terjedug tanah .

"Kau tak perlu membantingku sampai seperti itu !"

"Berisik !"

Keduanya membuang muka. Antara perasaan malu dan untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang muncul di pipi mereka.

" Kita harus masuk. " Shuuya memecahkan kesunyian.

" Ya. "

" Masuk ke Alnwick."

" Ya. "

" Ya udah , cepetan ! udah mo hujan nih !" Shuuya ngamuk dengan elitenya #apanya ?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0

Kastil ini tidak sepenuhnya seram. Malahan terlihat indah. Ukiran yang penuh dengan rasa seni yang rumit. Benar – benar mencerminkan bahwa dulunya ada orang bertahta yang dulunya tinggal di sana. MamoShuu berjalan – jalan di sekeliling ruangan. Ruang utama, yang gelap.

"Keren. " gumam Mamoru. " Tapi, dimana Duo roh itu bersembunyi ya ? "

BRAK ! Pintu kastil terhempas begitu saja.

" A – apa itu ? "

" Mereka datang ! "

_Kalian lagi. Sampai kapanpun , kami tidak akan mau menyeberangi Spirit Bridge._

"Suara ini ?"

" Tunjukkan diri kalian !"

Muncul 2 orang anak yang kira – kira berumur satu tahun lebih muda dari Shuuya. Yang satu berambut teal, memakai yukata biru, ada topeng kucing di sisi atas kanan kepalanya dan yang satu lagi berambut seperti crab pincher berwarna ungu muda, memakai yukata ungu dengan obi merah , ada topeng kepiting di bagian atas kirinya.

" _Apakah kalian tak puas ? 'Semuanya' tak ada yang berhasil ! Bahkan para agen yang terlatih pun tidak bisa menggiring kami ke Spirit Bridge ! "kata si anak teal._

"_Ku-kumohon. Biarkan kami berada di sini." Lanjut si anak crab pincher._

" Tidak bisa ! Kalian sudah mengganggu wisatawan di tempat ini ! lagipula, kastil ini bukan tempat yang cocok untuk kalian ! " kata Shuuya.

"Hei, Shuuya. Tenanglah. Biar kuurus mereka. Kau diam saja di sini. Coba pikirkan, jika memakai paksaan, mereka malah semakin menjadi – jadi. "

" Kamu masih amatiran ! "

" Wah, kalau aku tidak belajar dari sekarang, aku akan selamanya jadi amatiran." Shuuya terdiam.

" Kakek Gouenji duduk saja di situ. Aku hanya memintamu untuk mengoreksi kesalahanku. "

" Apa ?! kakek ?! " Mamoru maju beberapa langkah dan memutuskan untuk bernegosiasi. Shuuya menyerah. Walaupun baru 2 hari bersama si tanduk itu, Shuuya tahu anak itu cukup keras kepala. Jadi, dia hanya duduk, membaca komik yang entah darimana munculnya.

"_Hoho, maju sendirian , Hikaru. Dia belum tahu apa yang akan terjadi. " _kata Kariya.

" Aku ingin kalian pertimbangkan lagi, tentang tinggal di kastil ini. Bukankah selama ini sudah banyak cenayang yang bermaksud mengusir kalian ? Artinya kalian sudah banyak mengganggu !"

" _Memang itulah tujuan kami berada di sini, mengganggu manusia ! " _kata Hikaru.

" Tapi, untuk apa ?!" Terlihat dua hantu itu berunding.

" _Kita kasih tahu ? " _kata Kariya.

" _Ra – rasanya agak memalukan. "_

" _Tapi, itu memang alasan kita di sini, kan? "_

" _Terserah, deh. Apa yang Masaki katakan, Hikaru nurut. "_

" Ada apa sih ? kok bisik – bisik ? " Mamoru tak sabar.

" _Baiklah. Alasan kami berada di sini adalah …"_

Kenapa ? Ada orang yang sangat mereka sayangi sehingga tak rela meninggalkan dunia ini ? atau seperti kata Gillis, tak kunjung menemukan Spirit Bridge ?

" _Karena … "_

" _BIAR EKSIS. "_

1 menit …

2 menit …

Saraf mereka putus.

Mamoru bengong. Shuuya cengok. Malco epilepsi.

" HANYA UNTUK EKSIS ?! "

" _Ya. Terkenal itu keren. "_

" Apa yang kalian lakukan saat kalian masih hidup ? " Mamoru jadi agak ragu untuk menuntun mereka ke Spirit Bridge. Hantunya rada – rada weirdos.

" _Hm, lupa. "_

"_Yang jelas, hanya kami, roh yang terkenal di mancanegara. Kami lebih terkenal dibandingkan O** Di*****n ! "_

" Tempat kalian, bukan di sini. Kalian terkenal karena keisengan ! bukan karena kalianlah the number one ! "

" _Kalau kau terus memaksa kami, kami tidak akan segan – segan menakutimu. "_ Kariya menyeringai.

" Siapa takut ! "

" _Kau yang memintanya. Hikaruuu " _ Hikaru melayang ke arah Mamoru.

" _Kami tahu segalanya yang kau takuti, Endou Mamoru. " _Dia mengedipkan matanya.

" Darimana kau tahu na – Ughh .. "

Mamoru merasa ada suara yang masuk ke kepalanya.

" _Apa yang kau takuti ? itulah kelebihan kami. Ketakutanmu adalah sumber kekuatan kami. Selama masih ada rasa takut di hatimu, kami akan terus membayangimu ! Fufufu " _Hikaru berbicara pada Mamoru. Atau lebih tepatnya dalam pikiran Mamoru.

" Hen – hentikan ! " Shuuya mulai bergerak.

" _Kau mau melindunginya ? " _ Kariya menghadang. _" Kau juga akan seperti dia ! Frighten Soul ! "_

Seperti Mamoru, Shuuya mengalami hal yang sama. Kepalanya terasa berat. Suara Kariya terus berdengung dalam pikirannya.

Kembali ke Mamoru. Nafasnya terburu. Walaupun suara itu hilang, dia masih merasakan adanya ' ketakutan terbesar ' di dalam hatinya.

" _Hohoho. Menarik. Kau takut kalau … " _ Mamoru terkesiap. Ketakutan sama saja kelemahan baginya.

…

…

…

…

…

…

" _**HEADBANDMU DIROBEK ?**__ "_

Alamak.

" Hahaha. " Mamoru ketawa garing. Hikaru sweatdrop. " Setiap orang kan punya hal untuk ditakuti. Hahaha . " Ketawa lagi. Gak lucu tauk.

" _Itu doang. Gampang. Tinggal dikoyak. Selama ini, wistawan yang kami takuti, fobianya aneh – aneh. " _ Kata Hikaru, yang tiba – tiba sudah memegang alat tajam seperti gunting & cutter.

" Awawawa. Ja – jangaaaannn ! " Maka terjadilah sesuatu yang kita namakan dengan catch me if u can.

Shuuya ? Kelemahannya sudah ditemukan oleh Kariya.

" _Hm, ketakutan yang umum. Tapi, apa pantas anak seumuranmu takut dengan … "_

Sebentar lagi kita akan tahu kelemahan dari seorang Shuuya Gouenji, sang pemuda berhati shinigami. Kalau anda tahu, maka kita bisa menaklukkan hatinya dengan mudah ! #smirk

Karena itulah …

Ikuti terus setelah pesan – pesan berikut ini !

#dilindes#disambit#dilempari#smackdown

Iiiih ! canda doang !

Oke, lanjut …

" _Hm, ketakutan yang umum. Tapi, apa pantas anak seumuranmu takut dengan … "_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

" _Takut dengan __**dokter gigi**__ ? "_

Alamak. Ketakutan yang cukup tidak elite untuk pemuda sepertinya.

" _Fufufu. " _ Kariya berubah menjadi seorang dokter gigi, merubah tempat duduk di kastil menjadi kursi praktek untuk memeriksa gigi.

' Mampus kubik. '

" _Gigimu ada yang berlubang, Gouenji – kun ? Sini, biar diperiksa! " _kata Kariya sembari memegang bor #mau jadi tukang bangunan, nih.

Baiklah. Shuuya yang katanya ' keren ' itu saja punya rasa takut. Buktinya …..

" GYAAAAAAAA ! " Satu teriakan panjang cukup untuk meruntuhkan imej cool dari seorang Shuuya.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_**TSUZUKETA**_

Minna !

_( muncul 2 orang cewek. Yang satu berambut pendek sebahu berwarna cokelat. Memakai dalaman putih dan jacket sleeves half bercapuchon telinga kucing hitam, dengan celana selutut putih. Yang satu lagi, Berambut sepunggung, di bagian atas kiri kanan, rambut dibentuk drill vertikal. Memakai cardigan putih dalaman hitam, bercapuchon telinga panda putih. Memakai rok sepaha hitam. )_

X : Hajimemashite ! Namaku Zakura Hika,!

Y : Dan aku, si telinga panda, Hasawa Furin, piyo !

Hika & Furin : Kami adalah OC Malco yang bertugas di fic Lynx Soul Gakuen, !

Hika : Berhubung author 3S ( sinting, sedeng, sarap ) itu lagi banyak tugas dan ujian …

Furin : Kami menggantikannya untuk berbacot ria di halaman bawah piyo !

Hika : Kurasa bukan itu deh alasannya _( padahal dia yang nyebutin )_ ..

Furin : Jadi piyo ?

Hika : Dia shock karena IE GO! Gak tayang lagi di Indonesia !

Furin : Piyo ?

Hika : IE GO digantiin dengan pilem anak – anak.

Furin : Pity Malco, piyo.

Hika ; Jadi, jika kalian punya pertanyaan atau apapun, tanyakan kepada kami, ya.

Furin : Um, sekedar tambahan.

Biji bunga Asagao itu benar – benar ada lho. Itu bukan fiksi. Asagao juga disebut dengan kengoshidan dan merupakan obat pencuci perut ! Berhati – hatilah piyo !

Hika : Terima kasih atas info – nya, Furin. Langsung saja. Kita akan menjawab review yang masuk.

**Usagi Yumi**

Thanx atas RnR nya. Kali ini alurnya gak kecepetan kok ! #kurasa + _ +

Arigato atas reviewnya. Endou sengaja dibikin malang pas hari pertama dia masuk sekolah. USHISHISHI

**adelia love gouenji**

Hontou ni ? #berbinar. Malco mungkin bisa buatinnya, tapi Malco gak tahu kapan rampungnya ^^ mohon bersabar ya, del. Dan, mungkin aja, ga bagus bagus amat.

Hika : Itulah jawaban re di chappy lalu.

Furin : Maaf jika ada typo's atau kata – katanya terlalu pendek, piyo ! Author kami akan berusaha memperbaikinya, piyo !

Hika & Furin : Mata nee ! CommAndRev please !


	4. Quest 4 : Mission ! Fight the Fright !

Chapter 4

Mission ! : Fight the Fright !

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Summary : Agen ShuuMamo pergi ke Alnwick Castle untuk membimbing duo roh yang terkenal mengusili para wisatawan. Sayangnya, pasangan itu yang malah dijahili oleh Kariya dan Kageyama, dengan cara Spirit Control ' Menakuti apa yang ditakuti '_

Ehem, mari kita sambung teriakan di chappy sebelumnya …

" GYAAAAAAAA ! ".

Shuuya kini berada di kursi praktek dengan Kariya memegang bor yang biasa dipakai tukang bangunan. Mamoru sambil memegang headband kesayangannya, berlari menjauhi Hikaru yang melayang beserta gunting dan cutternya.

" _Umfufufu, kau sudah tak bisa kemana – mana lagi ! " _Hikaru melayang selangkah ( ? ) lebih maju dari Mamoru. Dan menarik headband itu dari kepala si pemilik.

" TIDAAAK ! " Mamoru histeris.

" _Headband jelek ini sebaiknya dilenyapkan saja. "_

Nani ?

Nani miteru ?

Headband – jelek ? JELEK katanya ? JELEK ? WARUI ?

" YANG JELEK ITU KAU ! JANGAN MENGHINA HEADBAND KEBANGGAANKU YA ! " Walau dekil and the kumals, Mamoru gak akan terima jika nama headbandnya tercoreng – moreng.

Mamoru berbalik, dan bagaikan banteng kesurupan, dia merampas headband dari tangan Hikaru.

" _Ups, kau merampas benda yang salah. " _Headband yang di tangan Mamoru lolos begitu saja. Hikarulah yang menciptakan ilusi itu.

Dalam kepanikan, Mamoru juga melihat Shuuya yang takut pada …

Dokter gigi ?

Pemuda sok keren itu takut pada dokter gigi ? apa kata para fansnya ? Mamoru sweatdrop #sempat – sempatnya.

" _Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada headbandmu tercinta. "_

Hikaru memposisikan headband di antara 2 bagian gunting yang tajam. Mamoru tercekat. Apa yang harus dilakukannya ? jika ia merampas headbandnya lagi, maka Hikaru akan membuat ilusi lagi untuknya. Minta tolong pada partnernya ? Dia juga sedang dalam kesulitan besar ( baca : dokter gigi ). Menggunakan Kyoosei ? sebelum Mamoru maju, Shuuya sudah mengatakan padanya, jika roh tersebut tetap tidak mau menyerah, dia harus menggunakan Kyoosei, bulu putih yang ditempelkan di dahi roh yang berguna untuk memasukkan roh ke alam baka dengan paksa. Efeknya pada roh, dia tidak akan mengingat apapun semasa dia hidup di dunia. Sama saja dengan menyiksa batinnya. Dan Mamoru tidak mau itu terjadi.

_**Selama masih ada rasa takut di hatimu, kami akan terus membayangimu !**_

Benar. Kalau rasa takut dalam hatinya belum hilang juga, maka kekuatan ( baca : penjahilan ) duo itu akan terus berlanjut. Bukan mereka yang menciptakan ' rasa takut '. Tapi, dirinyalah yang membiarkan rasa itu menguasai seluruh kendali tubuh, hati,akal, pikiran dan mentalnya.

Satu – satunya cara adalah melawan rasa takut itu. Rasa takut akan upacara perobekan lovely headbandnya. Mamoru memejamkan mata.

' Aku tidak takut kalau headbandku dikoyak, teguhkan hatimu, Mamoru Endou. Masih banyak headband di luar sana yang menunggu dengan setia untuk dipakai olehmu. Kamu kan kawaii, Mamoru. Jangan takut. Jangan takut. Headbandku pasti baik – baik saja. Aku tahu. Dia anak yang tegar ( ? ) '

Perlahan, alat – alat tajam dari tangan Hikaru memudar. Headband yang asli jatuh melayang dan mendarat tepat di tangan Mamoru yang dia tengadahkan.

" _Eeh ?! Kekuatanku hilang ! "_ Mamoru menyeringai. Hikaru gemetaran lalu jatuh terduduk.

" _Ma – maafkan aku … " _Hikaru tampak takut dan memejamkan matanya.

Mamoru tersenyum. Ya, tersenyum. Hikaru kebingungan.

" Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Kulihat kau selalu mematuhi perintah Kariya. Sebenarnya, kamu ingin pergi ke alam sana kan ? kenapa membiarkan batinmu tersiksa. "

" _Kau tahu ? "  
_" Huh, kau pikir aku langsung menggunakan Kyoosei ? kamu akan terus gelisah di alam sana, karena tak dapat mengingat apapun "

" _Aku … aku sudah mengajak Kariya untuk ' pulang '. Tapi, dia bilang dia tidak ingin berada di alam baka. "_

" Lalu, kenapa kamu tidak ' pergi ' sendirian saja ? "

" _Aku menyukai Masaki. Ingin terus berada di sampingnya. " _ujar Hikaru, malu – malu.

" Kariya itu sebenarnya … "

" _Dia pewaris Alnwick Castle. Raja memilihnya sebagai penerus, tapi ada pihak yang tak menginginkannya. Seorang anak bernama Reto, anak dari selir raja. Aku sendiri cuma seorang pelayan di istana ini. Aku tahu rencana mereka. Rencana untuk membunuh Kariya. Lalu mereka balik mengancamku, kalau sampai informasi ini sampai di telinga Kariya, Reto juga akan membunuhku. Aku tetap memberitahukan Kariya. Masaki bilang dia tak akan takut, sekalipun Ex – Caliber memenggal kepalanya. _

_Kariya dan aku akhinya dibunuh, saat malam Halloween, ketika Reto mendatangi satu – persatu kamar kerajaan. Aku masih mengingatnya._

_FLASHBACK_

" _**Trick or Treat ?! "**_

"_**Trick. "**_

" _**I' d rather choose Treat, Kariya – kun. "**_

" _**Up to me. I have decided. "**_

" _**Let' s play dart. "**_

" _**Dart ? Is that your trick? "**_

" _**Yes. Up to me. "**_

_Lalu, Reto mengajak Kariya ke ruang sebelah. Saat aku akan memasuki pintunya, Reto langsung menutupnya._

" _**Stay there, Kageyama – san. This is my problem, between me & Kariya. "**_

_**Few minutes later …**_

" _**Where is Kariya ? "**_

" _**Don' t worry. He has just slept. "**_

" _**What are you doing with him ?! "**_

"_**Oh, Forget about the Treat. I will give you a Treat. " He was smirk.**_

" _**What do you mean ? Where is he ?! "**_

" _**Calm down. **_

_Reto tidak menggubrisku. Aku melayangkan tatapan membunuh. _

" _**Your treat, This is Sweet Red Bean Paste. "  
**_

" _**YOU KILL HIM ! WHY ON EARTH YOU DO THAT ?! I WILL REPORT THIS TO MY KI - "**_

_Dart yang sedari tadi dipegang Reto, langsung menembus dadaku._

" _**Oh, I will send the report. How about ' After killing Kariya, Hikaru kills himself ? Happy Halloween. "**_

" _**You … "**_

END

_Karena itulah, Kariya suka menjahili ( Trick ) para wisatawan. Dia tidak dendam pada Reto. Tapi … "  
_

Hikaru menatap Mamoru dengan berkaca – kaca.

" _Kumohon. Hentikan Kariya. Aku tak bisa melakukannya."_

" Cinta itu bikin susah ya. "

" _Eh ?! "_

" Aku tidak begitu mengerti, sih. Tapi, sebisa mungkin, aku akan membuat anak itu sadar. Kau harus membantuku ! "

Mari kita lihat keadaan Shuuya. Apakah giginya udah hancur ?

" _UWAAAAAAA ! "_

Eh ?

Bukan teriakan Shuuya.

" Hosh, hosh… "

"_Bukan agen sembarangan rupanya. " _ Kariya mundur. Nafas Shuuya terdengar berat. Dia baru saja melayangkan Ensui pada Kariya.

" Apa enaknya eksis di dunia ini. " kata Shuuya, menepuk jasnya yang terkena debu. " Di alam baka, lebih banyak jiwa yang ingin melihat keksisanmu. "

" IYA ! BENAR ! KAU BISA EKSIS DI ALAM BAKA ! "

Mamoru berteriak sekencang mungkin. Sambil mengacungkan poster ' DI ALAM BAKA ITU ENAK TENAN LOHHHH ! ' yang asal muasalnya tidak diketahui. Kariya terlihat bingung.

" Di alam baka tuh, banyak orang yang ingin melihat aksi kamu ! " Memangnya Kariya melakukan apa ?

Kariya mangap. Hikaru ikutan mangap.

" Terus, terus, kamu bakalan punya banyak fans di sana ! " Memangnya ada orang yang tahu bakat Kariya ?

Kariya bertukar pandang dengan Hikaru.

" Lalu, lalu akan ada cewek kirei to kawaii di sana ! "

Kariya maen UNO dengan Shuuya #elhoh ?

" Jadi, jadi, kamu mau ke sana kan ? daripada di sini, berdebu, gelap pula. " Mamoru berorasi layaknya Bung Karno.

" _UNO ! kamu kalah, bawang. "_

" Kau ini licik sekali. "

Kok jadi maen Uno beneran sih !

" WOI! DENGERIN GAK ?! " Mamoru manyun gara – gara dicuekin.

" _Iya, iya denger. "_

Kariya melepas kartu Uno yang dipegangnya. Lalu, menatap Mamoru

" _Baru kali ini, aku bertemu dengan orang paling bodoh dan paling gegabah di dunia ini. Padahal, bisa saja aku menggunakan kekuatanku untuk menakutimu. Lebih dari yang kau takutkan. Tapi, … "_

Kariya memasang senyum tulus, bukan senyum licik yang ia tampilkan ketika pertama kali bertemu.

" _Aku mengakui kegigihanmu untuk membujukku, seperti kodratmu sebagai seorang Guider Soul. Yang bahkan bisa membuka suara hati Hikaru. " _

" _A – Aku … "_

" _Kali ini aku turuti permintaanmu, Hikaru. " _Dasar Kariya. Dia anak yang tidak mau jujur, kalau dikalahkan oleh 1 anak SMA ingusan yang baru bergabung 2 hari.

Hikaru berbinar.

_Tuntun kami ke Spirit Bridge._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Perbatasan antara dunia nyata dan dunia baka._

" Sudah diantar ? "

" Udah. Tepat di depan jembatan. "

" Lingkaran putihnya ? "

" Sudah ditaruh di atas kepala mereka. "

" Baguslah. "

" Jadi … "

Mamoru beringsut mendekati Shuuya.

" Kapan belajar terbangnya ? "

" … "

" Kau sudah janji kann ? "

" … "

" Laki – laki tak pernah mengingkari janjinya. "

" Kau berisik sekali. Pergi sana, syuh syuh " Shuuya mengibaskan tangan.

" EEEH ? KAU SUDAH JANJIIII ! JAHATNYAAA ! "

" Aku kan sudah bilang, belajar terbang butuh waktu 3 tahun. "

" Aaa ~~~. Inginnya sekarang ! "

" Manja sekali sih ! " Mamoru terus merengek. Sampai Shuuya mengabulkan perintaanya, dia akan terus merengek ( daripada kakinya putus, mending kehilangan harga diri ). Shuuya kesal dan menyumpalkan marshmallow ke dalam mulut pemuda berheadband oranye itu.

" Mmmph ! "

" Karena kau sudah menyelesaikan 1 misi, kau dapat Diamond Point. "

" Fafon foin ? "

" Kunyah dulu, baru ngomong. "

" Diamond Point ? "

" Setiap kamu menyelesaikan 1 misi, kau akan mendapatkan Diamond Point. Kumpulkan sebanyak mungkin. Kau bisa menukarkan Diamond Point – mu di setiap event LSG. "

" Ditukarkan dengan ? "

" Yah, anggap saja DP ( Diamond Point ) itu adalah uang jajanmu. Kazemaru tidak mejelaskannya padamu ? " Mamoru mengedkkan bahu.

" Tapi … Aku masih punya pertanyaan untukmu, Shuuya. "

" ? "

" Kok kamu bisa takut dengan dokter gi – mmmph ! "

Shuuya kembali menyumpalkan marshmallow.

" Apaan sih ! nyumpalin marshmallow melulu ! "

" Berisik. "

" Aa, wakatta. Kamu malu ya ? "

" KAMU INI BISA DIAM TIDAK ?! "

" Hahaha ! aku tahu kelemahanmu ! dokter gigi ! BWAHAHAHA ! " Mamoru, ketawa macam apa itu ?

Shuuya langsung merampas headband lalu terbang menjauhi empunya. Mamoru berlari mengejar Shuuya.

" Headband – mu ? apa bagusnya. "

" Sudah kubilang, jangan pernah menghina headbandkuuu ! "

Shuuya terbang rendah namun tetap menghindar dari jangkauan tangan Mamoru.

' Dia lebih imut jika tidak mengenakan headband. '

" KEMBALIKAN ! "

Chu

Mamoru terdiam. Shuuya mencium dahinya dan memasangkan kembali headband Mamoru.

" Aku memang tidak bisa mengajarimu terbang, untuk sekarang. Hanya bisa memberikan ' itu ' padamu. " Shuuya menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Mamoru sembari menyeringai nakal. " Terima kasih karena sudah membantuku. Aku janji untuk mengajarimu, lain kali. "

Bof !

" Da – dasar ecchi ! "

" Memerah lagi ya. Manis sekali, Mamo – chan, "

Jika author sanggup, mungkin adegan selanjutnya adalah bloody scene.

Bagaimana dengan duo HikaMasa ?

" _Hikaru … "_

" _Hn ? "_

" _Aku suka tempat ini. "_

" _Yah, aku juga. "_

" _Walau tidak seperti yang diceritakan anak tanduk itu, lumayanlah. "_

" _Hn .. " _Hikaru memastikan bahwa ia mendengar apa yang diucapkan Kariya.

" _Ngomong – ngomong, siapa yang membuat poster tadi ? "_

" _Oh, itu aku. " _Rupanya, yag dimaksud dengan ' membantu ' adalah membuat poster.

" _Kanjimu sudah bagus. "_

" _Ah, terima kasih. "_

" _Hikaru … "_

" _Ya ? "_

" _Kau akan terus ada di sampingku kan ? "_

" _Tentu saja. "_

" _Kau tidak benci padaku karena telah memaksamu untuk ikut denganku kan ? "_

" _Tidak. Aku mengikuti Kariya karena kehendakku sendiri. "_ Kariya melempar pandangan pada anak kecil yang sedang bermain dengan riang.

_" Kalau aku bertemu Reto, aku ingin menembus dadanya dengan dart yang dipakainya ketika menusukmu. "_

_" Sebaiknya, jangan. "_

_" Kenapa ? "_

_" Kurasa, ada hikmah di balik pembunuhan yang dilakukan Reto terhadap kita. "_

_" Seperti ? "_

_" Yah, seperti … " Mendadak, wajah Hikaru memerah._

_" Ada apa Hikaru ? sakit ? " Mana ada roh yang bisa sakit._

_" Tidak ada ! tidak apa – apa ! lupakan ucapanku yang tadi ! "_

_" ? "_

Alasannya apa ya ?

_Yah, seperti … kita bisa bersama selamanya._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**KEIZOKU**

Hika + Furin : We' re back !

Hika : Bagaimana dengan lanjutannya ?

Furin : Baguskah, piyo ?

Hika : Kami akan memperkenalkan OC yang baru !

Furin : Sudah disebut dalam cerita ini, piyo !

Hika : Namanya Ramune Reto !

Furin : Berhubung OC yang dimaksud lagi on air di fic sebelah …

Hika : Kami tak bisa mengenalkannya sekarang.

Furin : Gomen, nee !

Hika : Hei, Furin. Kelihatannya author punya masalah deh.

Furin : Kenapa ?

Hika : Kamu tahu video klip ' Circle you, Circle you ' ?

Furin : Kagome, kagome ?

Hika : Yak.

Furin : Tahu.

Hika : Temennya bilang gini sama dia,

" Yang bagian kepalanya ditebas itu, mirip Okita deh "

Habis itu, si Malco ngamuk sambil tereak,

" Jangan pernah ngejek keluarga Tsurugi yaa ! "

Furin : Hhh, itu kan memang sifat dia.

Hika : Terus, tadi pagi …

_**Morning time,**_

_**High School**_

Malco : Huwah, lama amat sih pidatonya.

Mikan ( teman, nama samaran ) : Namanya juga Sumpah Pemuda.

Malco : Hah ? ni tanggal brapa ?

Mikan : 28 Oktober.

Malco : BESOK HALLOWEEN DONG !

Mikan : ( O A O )

Malco : Eeh ..

Mikan : Pergilah kau, dasar pengkhianat bangsa.

_**End**_

Hika : Untunglah, tidak ketahuan guru. ( ' ^ ' )

Furin : Author memang .. ya begitulah.

Hika : Ghost Guider time !

Alnwick Castle : dipakai shoting pada pilem Harry P*****. Terletak di Manchester City.

Termasuk salah satu kastil paling indah di dunia.

Hika : Kalau mau bertanya sesuatu, tanyakanlah melalui review !

Furin : Ngomong soal Review, ayo balas re terakhir !

**Usagi Yumi**

Meia ya ? thank u ! habisnya mirip – miripan sih. Jadinya lupa.

Soal Guran, yah, memang sengaja ditulis begitu ^^

Yumi, kali ini tidak menulis ganbarimasu kan?

Kata itu salah, jika maksud Yumi adalah menyemangati orang lain. Ganbarimasu digunakan untuk menyemangati diri sendiri. Partikel – masu sendiri digunakan untuk kata kerja golongan 1 dalam bahas Jepang.

Perbedaanya ada di partikel akhiran :

Ganbatte = Berjuanglah !

Ganbarimasu = Bersemangatlah, diriku.

Ganbarimashou = Mari bersemangat, semuanya !

Wakatta desuka ?

Tadinya, ingin memberitahu Yumi, tapi lupa mulu.

**Ryu. Ramakusa**

Iya kan ? demo yok ! pilemnya aneh tuh ! masa ada rambut warna warni pake kain perca !

Thank u udah review

**Adelia love gouenji**

Udah di publish kok. Dengan judul ' Russian Roulette ' #promosi nih ye.

Hika : Itu balasan re yang sudah masuk !

Furin : Untuk silent reader, terima kasih karena bersedia membaca fiction ini ^^

Piyo – Piyo Time and ChoCake Lovers

Hasawa Furin & Zakura Hika


	5. Quest 5 : Theory Fire Spontanea

Mari kita beralih ke asrama Distrik 2. Tempat dimana anak kelas 1 SMA bertempat tinggal. Terletak di sayap selatan bagian Lynx Soul Gakuen.

Hakuryuu, pemuda dari SSC Shinigami Soul dan Shuu dari SSC Tenshi Soul. Penghuni kamar nomor 1110, yang mempunyai sifat bertolak belakang. Shuu, anak pinter, rajin menabung, gak pernah telat, orang paling dipercaya, dan suka membantu roh lain. Hakuryuu ? yah, seperti yang kita tahu sebelumnya, amat sangat berlawanan. Dia anak bandel, boros, langganan dalam urusan bermasalah pada komite sekolah, hobi bolos, dan kalo ada roh lewat, dia gak akan segan – segan menggunakan kekuatan Shinigami yang sangat terbatas penggunaannya itu.

Entah kenapa, mereka bisa seasrama dan sekelas. Dan menjadi sahabat akrab sejagad raya.

Pagi ini, Shuu kena getahnya Hakuryuu. Rekor ' gak – telat ' nya berhasil dihancurkan oleh manusia berekor ( ? ) biru itu.

" HAKURYUUU ! "

" IYA ! IYA ! CHOTTO MATTEE ! "

Shuu, sudah menyimpan segenap perasaan ' alamak – gw – telat ' di dalam dada. Dia masih berbaik hati menunggu Hakuryuu yang telat bangun dengan alasan,

" Maap deh. Peer nya buaaanyaaaak banget ! jadi, aku harus berdagang eh bergadang untuk mengerjakan seeeeeemuanya ! " Oh, My dear Hakuryuu, bilang aja elu nonton Yaoi doujin Tsurugi semalaman. Shuu melempar pandangan membunuh

" Hontou ni ?! "

" Ienai ! _(beneran ! ) _" Hakuryuu zarei di depan Shuu. Kalau sisi Ancient Dark Shuu keluar, bisa berabe jadinya. Bukannya makin cepet, Shuu akan menghancurkan distrik 2.

Tanpa banyak cuap cuap oye, Shuu menarik tangan Hakuryuu dan menyeretnya tanpa ampun ke sekolah.

Di saat yang bersamaan …

" Dasar Tenma ! dia tidak membangunkanku ! " Tsurugi ngomel sendirian sembari berlari dikejar waktu.

3 orang yang tengah dilanda kegundah gulanaan itu, bertemu tepat di depan gerbang.

" Elhoh ? Shuu ? Hakuryuu ? "

" Tsurugi ? "

" Woi ! masih sempat sapa – sapaan ! gerbangnya udah ditutup nih ! GW GAK MAU DIDAMPRAT FUDOU ! " bahasa gaul Shuu mulai keluar.

" Hiih ! White Hurricane ! "

BRAAK !

Untuk ke 134 kalinya, Hakuryuu merusak gerbang sekolah. Dan ketiga orang itu menyerbu masuk.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Hakuryuu merasa Dia menekan tombol slow motion pada remote alam semesta milik – Nya.

Tsurugi kelihatan sangat uhm … apa kata – kata yang tepat ya ?

Baiklah.

Kelihatan sangat menggoda. Mungkin karena dia berkeringat ?

Sedikit keren tapi ada kesan kawaii nya.

Ahay.

Hakuryuu merasa terbakar oleh gelora asrama eh asmara.

" Awawa… "

" Ada apa Shuu ? "

" Hakuryuu ! tubuhmu terbakar ! " jerit Shuu.

" UWAAAA ! "

Benar, sekujur tubu Hakuryuu dijilat oleh api. Shuu hanya mematung melihat Hakuryuu terbakar. Tak bereaksi sama sekali. Hanya Tsurugi yang berinisiatif. Dia langsung mengambil botol minum ( milik Tenma ) dan menyiramkan airnya pada tubuh Hakuryuu. Api mulai padam.

" HAKURYUU ! KAU BAIK – BAIK SAJA ?! " Shuu kelihatan histeris. Tsurugi yakin, anak itu tidak bisa diselamatkan, dengan seluruh api berkobar mendadak pada tubuhnya.

Tunggu dulu, harusnya orang yang terbakar badannya menghitam. Tapi, Hakuryuu …

Kulit putih itu sama sekali tak bergeming ?! dan Hakuryuu masih hidup ! hanya gakurannya saja yang hangus terbakar.

KYAAAAAAAAA !

" A – apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ? " kata Tsurugi, agak shock mendengar jejeritan cewek dari Hakuryuu.

" Ti – tidak tahu. Kenapa bisa begini ? "

" CERITANYA NANTI DULU ! AMBILKAN AKU GAKURAN YANG BARUU ! "

**Quest 5**

**Theory Fire Spontanea**

" Terbakar sendiri ? " Kidou mengerutkan keningnya. " Aku baru mendengar kasus seperti ini. "

" Aneh, kenapa badannya tidak ikut terbakar ? " Shuu ikut – ikutan bingung.

Saat ini, mereka ada di ruang perpustakaan bersama Ketua OSIS, Kidou Yuuto. Hampir semua murid mengetahui hal ini, dan sudah 3 kali ' spontan terbakar ' terjadi pada Hakuryuu dalam 1 hari. Dan 3 kali pula dia harus mengganti gakurannya, juga menghadapi para fujoshi yang sibuk memotret dirinya.

" Coba tanyakan pada Kai. " Kidou member usul. Kai pengurus perpustakaan dan dia pasti tahu tentang hal ini. " Dia kembali ke asrama tadi. "

Dengan penuh napsu, Hakuryuu gantian menyeret Shuu tanpa ampun ke asrama.

Sampai di Distrik 2 …

Kamar 1111

" Kai ! Kai ! main yuk ! " Hakuryuu memanggil Kai persis kayak anak SD.

" Hakuryuu ? Ada apa ? " Kai membuka pintu dan melihat Hakuryuu ngos – ngosan dan Shuu dengan lingkaran – lingkaran di matanya. " Tumben, ngajak main. "

" Kai ! ini serius ! " Hakuryuu mencengkram pundak Kai.

" Ta – tapi, kau mengajakku bermain kan ? "

" God, please deh. Kita udah anak SMA ! "

" Uh, aku mencium masalah serius. "

" Kapan kau punya hidung ? "

JLAB ! JEDER !

" Hoo, kau kesini hanya untuk menghina ya. Baiklah. Sampai jumpa. "

" Tu – tunggu duluuu ! maafkan akuu ! "

Setelah Shuu menyogok Kai dengan makanan kesukaannya, yaitu kerang ( Kai = kerang ), pemuda berambut turquoise itu menjelaskan panjang x lebar x tinggi tentang sebuah buku berjudul Theory Fire Spontanea.

" Fire Spontanea adalah keadaan dimana tubuh terbakar mendadak, dalam jangka waktu tidak tentu, bisa dimana saja. Kekuatan langka. Intinya … kekuatan ini tak bisa hilang, dan bisa dikendalikan ketika masa puber sudah terlewati. Apalagi untuk orang – orang seperti kita, yang punya kemampuan untuk berhubungan dengan roh. "

" Lalu, pencegahannya bagaimana ? masa' bajuku terus – terusan terbakar ? "

" Uhmm, kau punya seseorang yang disukai ya ? "

DEG !

" Dari raut mukamu, pasti iya. "

" Hah ? Hakuryuu gak pernah cerita tuh. " Shuu protes.

" Eh, aku emang belum – "

" Hiks, kita kan sudah bersahabat sejak TK … Kau jahat." Shuu pundung di bawah meja makan.

' Dari segi manapun, rasanya normal jika tidak menceritakan hal yag sangat pribadi pada orang lain. ' batin Hakuryuu.

" Nah, itu salah satu ' pemantiknya '. Pilihan untuk pencegahannya ada 2 : Jauhi orang yang disukai dan jangan bertatap mata langsung dengannya, atau menyatakan perasaanmu padanya. "

" Menyatakan perasaan ?! "

" Yah, begitulah. Bersabarlah sampai masa puber terlewati. "

" Makanya, curhat sama roomie – mu. " sindir Shuu. Hakuryuu menjawab dengan sinis,

" Ngapain curhat padamu ? mending curhat sama ceret ! " katanya sambil memegang ceret yang sedari tadi dipegang Kai. Sialnya, Hakuryuu memikirkan si dia lagi.

BWOOSH !

" Lumayan, lagi butuh air panas. Hemat gas. "

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sekarang, Shuu punya senjata pamungkas.

" Hakuryuu, bantu beresin daun kering dong. "

" Ih, males dahh. " Shuu meletakkan sapu dan menatap Hakuryuu yang bersandar di dinding, sangat dekat dengan tumpukan daun hasil sapuan Shuu.

" Kuadukan sama gebetanmu ya ? " Sepintas, Hakuryuu memikirkan Tsurugi.

BWOOSH !

" Wah, daunnya ikutan terbakar. Nih, mau ubi gak ? "

" OGAH ! "

_Room 1110_

_Night, 07:24 pm._

" Uuuh, kenapa hal ini harus terjadi padaku ? " Hakuryuu menenggelamkan diri di dalam bak mandi. " Tapi, keren juga kalau aku bisa mengendalikan kekuatan in … " Tiba – tiba, dia teringat pada Tsurugi.

Wajahnya …

Senyumnya …

Keringetnya …

Mata senjanya …

Navy blue-nya …

Buntutnya …

Tanpa sadar, muka pemuda berkulit putih itu memerah …

CEESSSHH

" GYAAAAAAAAAAA ! PANAAAASSSSSS ! "

Shuu yang terkejut, langsung membuka pintu kamar mandi.

" Hakuryuu ?! kau tidak ap – "

" TUTUP MATAMU, BAKA ! AKU SEDANG TELANJANG ! "

" UGYAAAAAH ! GOMEN ! GOMEN ! GOMEN ! AKU INGIN TAHU APA YANG TERJADI ! " Mau tahu aja ato mau tahu banget ?

" KAU SUDAH MELIHATNYA KAN ?! "

" BE – BELUM KOK ! SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU BERNIAT MELIHATMU ?! " Memang belum, sih. BELUM PUAS NGELIATNYA.

" A – aku pakai handuk dulu. "

Kesialan Hakuryuu belum berakhir. Hakuryuu menginjak sabun dan dengan slow motion dia terjatuh dengan cantik, menawan dan anggun.

GUBRAK !

Shuu reflex membuka matanya dan …

Menemukan Hakuryuu full body version, tanpa sensor sama sekali.

" A – aah – aaaa "

" UWAAAAAAAAAGHHH ! "

Shuu lantas melempar handuk. Seakan ingin melengkapi kesialan kamar nomor 1110, tanpa sengaja pemuda berhati putih itu menginjak bebek karet milik zashiki warashi.

KWEK ! GEDUBRAK !

Aih, mendarat tepat di atas Hakuryuu yang masih shock, yang masih dalam keadaan ' full – body – without – any – sensor '. GYUT. CHU ~

" A – a – a – a " Oh, apa itu gyut ? apa lagi itu chu ~ ?

Suasananya makin panas saja.

Mari kita siapkan toak untuk memperjelas suara mereka,

" UGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! !# !# $!$ $$^%*&^* "

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

" Baiklah, ekor biru. Apa masalahmu ? " kata Shuu setelah berhasil menenangkan pemuda berkulit putih itu. Setelah adegan GYUT & CHU ~ yang cukup menguras tenaga tadi, Hakuryuu hanya diem, diem, dan diem.

" Jawablah. Mungkin, jika kau menceritakan masalahmu padaku, kita bisa menemukan solusi terbaik untukmu. Setidaknya kau merasa lega. "

Hakuryuu hanya memainkan jari – jarinya persis seperti anak kecil ketahuan nyuri underwear.

" Kata Kai, kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Siapa dia ? "

" Uhm, namanya Tsurugi Kyousuke, kelas 1C – S. "

" Oh, SSC ShinSoul itu ya. Waktu itu, dia terlambat juga. Diamond Pointnya sudah 5." Hakuryuu mengangguk.

Ah, tunggu dulu …

Kalau Hakuryuu mengatakan namanya berarti sambil memikirkannya dong …

BWOOOSH ! UWAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Tuh, kan …

_PANTANG PULANG, SEBELUM PADAM !_

" Ok, sejak kapan kau menyukainya ? "

" Entahlah, mungkin saat kita terlambat tempo hari itu. "

" Kurasa kau harus menembak Tsurugi ! "

" EEEH ?! NANDEEE ?! "

" Ini untuk menghentikan penyakitmu itu, tahu ! "

" Ma – mana bisa kulakukan ! "

Terbayang di benaknya, raut Tsurugi ketika menyatakan rasa sukanya.

BWOOOOOSH ! UWAAAAAAAAA !

_Stand by please…_

" CUKUP ! AKU SUDAH BOSAN DENGAN DIRIMU YANG TERBAKAR BERULANG KALI ! "

" MEMANGNYA KAU SAJA YANG BOSAN ?! "

" POKOKNYA ! " Shuu mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada Hakuryuu. " KAU HARUS MENGATAKAN ' SUKI DAYO ' PADA TSURUGI ! AKU TAK MAU TAHU ! "

" NGOMONG SIH ENAK, PRAKTEKINNYA YANG SUSAAAH ! "

" AKU AKAN MENEMANIMU ! KAU HARUS BERJUANG ! KITA SAMA – SAMA BERJUANG ! AKU BERJOWANG UNTUK MENDORONGMU ! KAU BERJOWANG UNTUK MENEMBAKNYA ! GANBARIMASHOUUUUUU ! "

Shuu, sang pengganti Bung Tomo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Morning_

_Lynx Soul Gakuen Building_

_09:08_

" Nah, itu orangnya. "

Hakuryuu, Shuu dan Kai membuntuti Tsurugi dari belakang.

" Huf … "

" Ayo berjuanglah Hakuryuu. "

Dengan langkah tegap, Hakuryuu berjalan di belakang Tsurugi, dan menoel punggungnya.

" A – anone … "

" Hakuryuu ? ada apa ? " Tsurugi menatapnya langsung.

" Awawawa. Jangan menatapku sep – "

" HAKURYUU ! PERGI DARI SANA ! " Kai berteriak. Tanpa dibilang pun, Hakuryuu berlari, nyosor ke ruang PKK dan apalagi kalau bukan,

BWOOOOSH !

" Kyaaaaa ! semua jagungnya jadi popcorn ! " teriak Akane.

" Ayo, coba terus ! "

Hakuryuu datang ke arah Tsurugi, yang sedang duduk membaca buku.

" Tsu – mu – gi "

" Tsumugi ? Tsumuginya K - *N ?

" Eh, enggak ! bukan itu ! maksudku Tsurugi! Yaitu kamu ! "

" ?"

" Aku mau bicara denganmu … "

" Tentang apa ? "

Ah, aku tak sanggup.

Shuu, maafkan temanmu yang goblok ini.

Kai, jagalah kerang milik kita semua.

Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku mati.

Mohon maaf, masih hidup.

" KABUUR ! "

BWOOOOOOOSH !

" GYAAA ! bukunya ! bukunya ! hanguss ! "

" Ka – kamu kan cuma gagal 2 kali. " Shuu agak kasihan dengan tampang Hakuryuu yang sangat menyedihkan.

" Kali ini, jangan menatap matanya langsung. "

" I – iya. " Baru kali inilah, Hakuryuu jadi anak baik dan penurut.

Hakuryuu berjalan sembari menunduk. Tanpa sadar, dia menabrak seseorang.

" Gomen na – "

" Hakuryuu, kamu lagi ? kenapa sih ? " kata Tsurugi.

" Be – be – be – be – be – be – begini, sebenarnya aku … "

" ? "

" Su – su – su – "

" Tsurugi – kun ! "

" Tenma. "

" Hah ? "

Tenma datang dan menghampiri Tsurugi.

" Aku sudah membeli makan siang kita ! "

" Baguslah. "

Tenma bergelayut manja di lengan Tsurugi. Hakuryuu hanya memperhatikan sampai mereka menjauh. Further and further.

Shuu menepuk pundak Hakuryuu.

" Yuu, daijoubu ka ? " Hakuryuu gemetaran.

" Gawat, intesitas apinya semakin naik !Itu bisa membakar seluruh tubuhnya ! Shuu ! menjauhlah dari Hakuryuu ! "

Terlambat …

" MENYEBALKAN ! "

BWOOOOSH !

" Agh ! "

Itu hanya berlangsung singkat. Tapi, dengan api yang besar, cukup untuk membuat luka bakar di tangan Shuu.

" Kekuatannya … "

" Hilang … "

" Ryuu bisa mengendalikannya … "

" Hhh … Hhh … "

" Ah, benar juga. Setiap orang pasti pernah mengalami stress. Bila dia mampu mengatasinya dengan mengeluarkan segenap rasanya, dia sudah menjadi dewasa. Artinya dia bisa mengendalikan kekuatan ini. Fire Spontanea. " kata Kai. Hakuryuu menyadari bahwa tangan Shuu penuh dengan darah.

" Hontou ni gomen nasai ! Ini semua gara – gara aku ! biarkan aku mengobati lukamu ! "

" Tidak usah. Aku pergi ke klinik saja. "

" Jangan ! biar aku – "

" Sebaiknya, kau pakai baju. Nanti masuk angin. "

Shuu melepas gakurannya dan mengenakannya pada Hakuryuu.

" Nah. "

" Shuu, biar aku yang mengobati lukamu ! " Hakuryuu menatapnya serius.

" Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, jadi – "

GYUT. CHU ~

" … "

" Sekali ini saja. Aku ingin membantumu. "

" Baiklah. "

" Hei, Hakuryuu. Ini di depan umum lho. "

" Biar saja. " Hakuryuu menjulurkan lidahnya.

" Ngomong – ngomong, kau ini cepat pulih ya. " kata Kai. " Patah hati – "

" Oh, mau berantem ya ? "

" Bukan itu maksudku ! "

BWOOOOOSSH ! UGYAAAAAA !

" Sekarang aku bisa mengendalikan Fire Spontanea ! cihuuyy ! "

Tadi Kai bilang, dia sudah menjadi dewasa.

Dari segi mananya ?

**KEIZOKU !**

Para OC sedang beristirahat.

Maka, Malco langsung cuap cuap oye !

Menurut kalian, Takuto dan Ranmaru masuk SSC mana ? bingung nih, menentukannya. Mereka cocok di segala bidang ! I need your opinion !

Review …

Eview …

View …

Iew …

Ew …


End file.
